Check Yes Liet
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Toris got some new nighbors and finds that he is completely and utterly obessed with one of them. With these strange new feelings he leanrs a dark secert that turns both their worlds upside down. highschool fic.
1. Interesting new Neighbors

**Okay i know i just started a new story but i honestly couldn't help myself i just had to write this. I love this pairing ^^ and this idea hit me with the force of a flying icecream truck**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my weirdness *twitch***

_What am I even doing here...? _Toris thought trudging up the stairs of his new neighbors house. He glanced toward his own house and sweatdropped seeing his mom smiling at him out the window. _Oh yeah, mom is making me..._

Toris sighed and knocked on the door.

_Might as well get this over with..._

A woman in her early twenties answered the door. She had long wheat blonde hair that she wore up in a loose ponytail and thin blue rimmed over her bright green eyes. She wore a black and red MSI t-shirt and ripped jeans. She smiled at him.

"Hi, what's up?" she asked the smile never leaving her face. Toris couldn't help but smile alittle himself.

"Umm, Hi, I'm your neighbor my mom wanted me to see if you needed any help unpacking."

"Nope, actually we just got done but why don't you come in, it's pretty hot out and I just made some lemonade." she offered. Toris hesitated but nodded. He had to admit, the house was pretty nice.

"I'm Charlie Łukasiewicz by the way."

Toris nodded sitting down at the table as Charlie got...three cups?

"I'm Toris Laurinaitis."

"Lithuanian?"

Toris nodded, alittle surprised. Charlie smiled.

"Your accent gave you away, we're Polish."

"We're?"

Before Charlie could respond a voice rang through the house...actually it was more of a whine...

"Charlie~~~~~!"

Charlie sighed.

"Feliks~~~~~!" Charlie mimicked, making Toris laugh alittle. A blonde guy, around Toris' age, walked in, pouting alittle. He coulda been Charlie's twin if he had glasses. The two were about the same height, the guy was maybe alittle taller. He wore a hot pink t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"I can't find my ipod like, anywhere!" The blonde whined, completely obivious to the brunette. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Feliks, we just moved here three days ago how did you loose it already?"

Feliks put his hands on his hips in a very girlish matter and scoffed.

"Well Miss Charlette, at least _I _didn't like, run the water then went into the closet thinking it was shower this morning now did I?"

Charlie went bright red as Toris nearly choked on his lemonade he was laughing so hard.

"Feliks, this is our neighbor Toris..." Charlie muttered darkly. "Toris, Miss Thing over here is my little brother Feliks."

Feliks scoffed at his sister and smiled brightly at Toris.

"H-Hi." Toris coughed out.

"Like omg! You're Lithuanian aren't you?" Feliks squealed as Toris nodded. "Can I call you Liet?"

"Umm...I quess..."

Feliks squealed again and glomped him unexpectedly. Charlie chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't kill the boy Feliks, Toris would you like to stay for dinner?"

Toris ended up staying and eating with his strange neighbors. Him and Charlie bearly got a word in with Feliks talking. Not that either of them seemed to mind. Charlie seemed used to it and Toris found his chatter surprisingly relaxing, even actually started listening after awhile.

"So I was like 'Omg you would look like totally fablous in that!' and she was like 'You would look waaaaayyyy better' and I was like 'Pluhlees, red is _so _not my color."

Charlie simply nodded, not reallly paying much attention.

"I think pink suits you better." Toris replied. Feliks lite up.

"Like, I know right! See Charlie, at least _someone _understands me."

Charlie rolled her eyes starting the dishes while Feliks dragged Toris to watch 10 things I Hate About You. In about the middle of the movie the Polish boy feel asleep on Toris shoulder, making the Lithuanian go bright red. Charlie smirked from the door way.

"Thanks for dinner." Toris said after the movie. He gently pushed Feliks off him, still blushing like mad. Charlie smiled.

"No problem, come over and keep Feliks outta my hair anytime you want."

Toris laughed alittle and headed home. Surprisingly he had fun. Now if only he could figure out why he was blushing so much...

Charlie smirked as her brother woke up, rubbing the sleep outta his eyes.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty,"

Feliks looked around.

"Like, where did Liet go?"

"Home. He was pretty cute wasn't he?" She teased, her smirk widening seeing him blush. Feliks chased his sister, thhrowing things at her as she skipped around the house singing 'Feliks has a boyfriend~!"

***yawns* thats all i gotz for now, i apologize for any and all spelling errors and im always open to ideas. Please reveiw!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	2. Mall 'Fun'

**Thanks for the reveiws ^^ Charlie is an OC of mine, I guess i just Imagined Feliks living with a big sis Idk I'm weird like that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this freaking migrane!**

Charlie sat at the table and sighed. She took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Her and her brother have been there less then a month and they were already knee deep in bills. Plus Charlie's college tution. And then there's _that._ She groaned at the thought. _That_ was one payment she had to keep up. There was no-

"Hey, something wrong?"

Charlie jumped and fell out of her chair, banging her head off the hard wood floor.

"Owww..." The polish girl groaned as the apologetic Lithaunian helped her up.

"S-sorry."

"No, no it's fine it my own fricken fault for not paying attention. Feliks let you in?" Charlie asked rubbing her head.

Toris nodded and looked at the stack of papers on the table. Charlie followed her eyes and forced a small smile.

"Don't worry 'bout those. We'll get by."

Toris nodded uneasy. He hoped so. Feliks was really his only friend...yeah...that's what was...a friend...

"Charlie~! I'm ready~!" Feliks sang bouncing into the kitchen. He hugged Toris from behind, making the Lithaunian's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Hiya Liet! We are gonna have like, soooooo much fun!"

Charlie smirked and tossed Feliks her car keys.

"Sorry boys, all you today. Toris make sure my little diva doesn't get into too much trouble. Feliks, credit cards are taboo got it?"

Feliks pouted.

"Fine, whatever." he whined, making his sister roll her eyes at him. He grabbed Toris hand and dragged him out to his sister's car, again making Toris turn pink.

_J-just a friend..._

Feliks turned on the radio and blasted "Boots and Boys" by Kesha and drove off. Toris smiled alittle. That was just so Feliks. The ride to the mall consisted of the two, mostly Feliks, talking and laugh about stupid things. The two spent the day walking around the mall, getting school clothes and stuff, only seprating a couple times when the two wanted to go into differnt stores.

"So Charlie wants to be a fashion designer?" Toris asked as the two boys ate lunch.

"Yeah, you would, like _never _be able to tell by looking at her but she has really good taste! She is going to like, totally fly off the shelves went she makes it big time."

Toris smiled.

"Pretty confident of her huh?"

"Well duh, she's the only one I got. I gotta be supportive of her."

Toris raised his eyebrow.

"What about your parents."

"Who cares, after Charlie moved out they didn't want me..." His voice trailed as he muttered something Toris couldn't hear. He decided not to press for infromation. He knew by now that if Feliks didn't wanna talk about something, drop it. Toris paled and grabbed Feliks hand pulling him under the table.

"Whoa! Like Leit what-"

"Shhhh! They'll see us!" Toris said clamping a hand over the Polish boy's mouth. Feliks pryed his hand off.

"Who will see us?"

Toris slumped against his chair.

"My ex and her brother..." Toris growned.

Feliks peered out from the table and his eyes widen.

"Like, woah. Paging Godzilla and the bride of Frankenstein."

"_Feliks._" The Lithuanian hissed sharply, pulling his friend down next to him. He ran his fingers through hair. Ever since he broke up with Natalia her older brother had been looking to kick his freaking arse. It wasn't as if she had actually liked him. She was _obessed_ with her older brother Ivan. Some people called it a brother complex, Toris called it freaking scary!

"What~..." he whined. Toris sighed. It wasn't his fault. Feliks was the type of person who spoke his mind. Even if he could be shy sometimes.

"Just keep quiet untill they leave okay?"

Feliks huffed but obeyed. The car ride home was quiet...strange...neither of them liked it.

"So what was up with the wicked b-err witch of the west? Did you seriously go out with _that_?"

Toris felt a smirk play on his lips. Was that jealousy he heard...? Wait, why was he happy about this?

"Yeah for almost a year. Worst year of my life."

"Why did you stay with her?"

Toris shrugged.

"Didn't think I could do better."

Feliks slammed on the breaks, making Toris smash his head off the dashboard. Thankfully the road they were on was free of traffic. Man that woulda been messy. Toris cussed, nursing his bleeding forehead.

"What was that for?"

"For being such a freaking moron Leit. A fricken _elephant, _could do better than that. Quit putting yourself down and look in a mirror!"

_Then maybe you will see what I see..._ Feliks thought driving once more.

Silence.

Neither of them said a word the rest of the way home.

**Okay sorry about the short chappy and i apologize for the Belarus bashing. Anyway I apologize for annyand all spelling errors. Please reveiw! I wanna know what you think!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	3. Feliks' secert

**Thank you for the reviews guys! ^_\/ Oh! and To answer an anomyious reveiw, yes the title is based on the song Check Yes Juliet By We Three Kings**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything ****but...I don't know...**

Toris stared up at his ceiling, Feliks' words running through his head.

_"...Quit putting yourself down and look in a mirror!"_

What the heck did he mean by that? Toris stood and went into his bathroom. He looked in his mirror. He saw nothing specail. Only his reflection. A weak, lankly, nevrous brunette that wouldn't add up to anything. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Was he missing something here?

"I don't get it Charlie! He is so like...ugh!" Feliks ranted to his older sister, who was attempting her homework. She laughed lightly.

"Intellegent Feliks."

"Shut up Charlette."

"Feliks you got to remember, people are not very confident, you of all people should know that."

Feliks looked away and Charlie sighed.

"Feliks I told you, you have absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of. No matter what anyone says. Including _them._"

"Yeah...I know..." Feliks replied not his usaul excenteric self. Charlie smirked and flicked his forehead.

"Okay Miss Thing, bed now."

Feliks smiled and saluted his sister before heading up to bed. Charlie smilesd and went back to her homework. Around 11:30 the phone rang and the exhausted twenty-four year old anwsered the phone.

"Hello...?" She yawned. Her eyes shot open hearing the voice on the other end. "What the He-" she was cut off and was being yelled at in Polish. The blonde growled. "Nie martw się dostaniesz te twoje durne pieniądze, więc przestań do mnie dzwonić i odczep się od nas!" She shouted and hung up. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "What a day..."

The next day Toris knocked on his neighbors door shyly. He was nevrous knocking on the door for the first time since they moved there. Like the first time he met them Charlie anwsered in a band t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Hey Toris come on in, I just made lunch so your in luck."

Toris smiled and followed the blonde girl into the kitchen where she had grilled cheese, chips and soda already.

"Toris can you do me a favor and go get the diva. He has his music so loud and he didn't hear me call him."

"Y-yeah, s-sure..." He hesitated and started up stairs. Charlie watched him go and sighed.

_He is going to find out sooner or later, it might as well be now..._

Toris followed the Mama Mia! theme to the bright pink door at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door though highly doubted he heard with the music blaring...and the fact that Toris couldn't hear himself think... so he simply walked in, not hearing a reply after a mintue or so.

"Feliks Charlie-whoa..."

The two boys went bright red. On the bed was Feliks. In a white blouse, black mini skirt, and leggins. With barrettes in his hair. Dancing.

**Sorry it's so short guys, i got to get some sleep. **

**Translations: **

**"Nie martw się dostaniesz te twoje durne pieniądze, więc przestań do mnie dzwonić i odczep się od nas!"="Don't worry you'll get your freaking money so quiet calling me and leave us alone."**

**Gotta love google. Anyway I apologize for all spelling errors. Please review! Let your voice be heard! Love you guys! Thanks for the help with translating ^^**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	4. Totally Feliks

**Hey guys miss me? **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

Toris just sat there and stared at the bright red Polish boy, who's face went from shocked and embarressed to enraged.

"Get out."

"Feliks I didn't mean-"

"GET OUT!" He shouted and threw a lamp at him which the blocked with the door. Toris just sat there for a while. He could hear Feliks' soft sobs from behind the door.

_What just happend_...?

Had Charlie known? Did she send him up there on purpose to see his reaction? What _was_ his reaction? Toris blushed realizing that he was actually abit turned on by it. Ugh he was such a perv! Where the heck did that come from? Not being able to handle listening to the the blonde cry anymore he re-entered the room cautiously. Feliks was hugging his bright pink pillow and sobbing into his knees.

"Feliks?"

"I told you to get out Liet. I-I d-dont want t-to see me like this"

"Why not? You look so cute." Toris blushed. Feliks looked up shocked by his friend's words.

"R-really?"

Toris nodded.

"Y-you d-don't think I'm l-like totally disgraceful?"

"Why would I think that? Its not like you are the only man in history to crossdress. It's actually sorta normal in some cases."

"They did..." Feliks whispered so Toris just heared him. He sat next to the Polish boy.

"Who did?"

"My parents...After Charlie moved out they'd tell me I was all these horrible things. My mom even t-told me I-I wasn't her child. Like who would say that to there own kid? Charlie took me away after that...she's always looking out for me...I swear if it hadn't been for her I...I don't know what I would have done..." Feliks smiled alittle. "But like don't tell her that, it will totally go to her head."

Toris laughed alittle and was abit taken aback when Feliks hugged him tightly.

"Like, thanks for being an amazing friend Liet..."

Toris smiled softly, a blush painting his cheeks.

"Anytime Feliks..."

"Hey Liet? Can I ask you a like wicked important question?"

"Sure shoot."

Feliks grinned and stood infront of him, twirling so he could a full view.

"Don't I look like, totally fabtabulous?"

Toris laughed alittle and smiled, happy to have his Feliks back to normal.

"Totally Feliks."

With that Feliks kissed his cheek and grabbed the Lithuanain's hand dragging the shocked and blushing teen down stairs for lunch.

Charlie smirked seeing them.

"Took you two long enough. What were you-IS THAT MY SHIRT?"

"Well duh." Feliks said pulling Toris down in the chair next to him. "It's the only thing that goes with this skirt."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Freaking drama queen..."

"But you love me anyway~!"

"Yeah keep telling yourself sweetheart."

**Okay I'm reeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyy sorry! It's been pretty hectic on my end...soooo yeah...anyway I'm sorry the chappy is so short CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! Anywho I apologize for any and all spelling errors and OCCness. Please review and let your voice be heard! And dont forget I'm always open to ideas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	5. The 'EX' Factor

**Hey pplz! As requested there will be more pairings in this chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Feliks hurry up!" Toris called to his friend, in all honestly sligtly amused. "We're going to be late for our first day!"

"You like, can't rush prefection Liet!"

Charlie snickered from the kitchen.

"I warned you Toris, you should have came here extra early."

Toris nodded.

"My brothers already left, so I guess we're walking." Toris said hearing footsteps coming down the stairs.

"But its like totally yucky out!" Feliks pouted. He wore his hair in a loose ponytail, purple skinny jeans, a black zip-up holddie over a birght pink shirt. "Why can't we just take Charlette's car?"

"Because Charlette needs the car today." Charlie said giving him his lunch. "I need to run some errends."

Feliks pouted more.

"Fine." With that he grabbed Toris' hand, making a blush paint the Lithuanian's cheeks. Upon arriving at school Toris was glomped as soon as his feet hit school grounds.

"Toris~! Dude its been forever!" A tall blondish-brunette with glasses and a cowlick said crushing the poor Lithuanian in a tight hug.

"A-Alfred, y-your c-crushing me." Toris breathed but smiled. The blondish-brunette let go grinning stupidly. Neither noticed the glaring blonde Polish boy. "And its only been a few monthes Al."

"That still a really, really, REALLY long time for a hero to be away from his beautiful madian." Alfred said flirtatously, almost teasingly, getting close to his face, making Feliks growl seeing a bright blush cover the Lithuanian's cheeks. No one made his Liet blush. That was his job and like totally not fair! Before Feliks had a chance to speak his mind, the American was pulled away from Toris by his shirt collar by a blonde with emerald eyes and catipillar like eye brows that made Feliks stiffle a giggle.

"You bloody git, think of Kiku." The painfully English accented blonde scowled. Alfred laughed.

"Oh c'mon Iggy, Toris knows I was only playing around."

"I told you not to call me that you bloody wanker!"

Toris laughed alittle. His friends were crazy.

"Hey Arthur, how was your summer?"

"It was good, how was yours?"

"It was cool I hung out with Feliks the whole time." Toris smiled over at Feliks and jumped at the Madusa like glare he was getting from the blonde. It didn't take long to realize he wasn't the only victem of the Polish boy's glare o' death. "S-so A-Alfred, how is Matt?"

"Well you know Feliano's boyfriend's brother? The one that hangs out with Iggy's boyfriend Francis?" The oblivious American asked. Toris nodded unsure if he really knew who Alfred was talking about. "He's dating him."

"Really? I thought Matt liked Natalia's sister."

Alfred shrugged as the bell rang. After crushing Toris in another hug and promising to save him and Feliks a seat at lunch he ran to class along with Arthur.

"Feliks why are you ignoring me?" Toris asked in the lunch line. The blonde hadn't said a word to him all day.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just not talking to you." Feliks huffed and walked away with a trademark hair flip. "Just go eat with_ Alfred._" He spat the American's name out like it left a bad taste in his mouth, yet...yet his voice was cracking...w-was he...was Feliks crying? "You can tell he has a thing for you and you obilviously have a thing for him too."

Toris blinked.

"Is that what this is about? Feliks, we're friends sure we went out for a while but there is nothing between us anymore."

Feliks turned spun around, tears spilling from his eyes.

"What about us Toris?" Toris cringed at the sound of Feliks using his real name. He must have been really upset. " We're 'just friends' aren't we? Don't I mean anything to you?"

Toris was speechless. How could such alittle thing set him off like that? When he didn't anwser, Feliks began to walk away. Snapping out of his daze, Toris grabbed his wrist only to be returned with a smack in the face. He dropped the blonde's wrist to nurse his burning cheek and watched in disbelieve as Feliks backed away an then took of like a fightened deer. Only then did he realize the whole lunchroom staring and whispering. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at his younger brother's face. The sophmore shook his head at his older brother.

"You really screwed this up Toris. Go fix it."

Felix sat on the roof crying into his knees. What was wrong with him? Had he no self control? B-but the way his heartached when he had saw they way Toris acted with Alfred...it really hurt...it was like totally unbarable!

"Hey are you okay?"

Feliks peeked though his knees to see a glimse of brown hair.

"L-Liet...?" He asked barely above a whisper, lifting his head slowly. His own puffy green eyes locked on to the sympathetic dark green ones of a young girl, around his age. She smiled softly.

"Not quite..."

**And this my dear readers is where i take my leave. I have the feeling my story will once again become a soap oprea -sweatdrop- oh well just my writing style I guess -shrug- Hope you liked the chappy ^_\/! I apologize for any and all spelling errors, OCCness, ect. Reveiw! I love hearing what you have to say and as usual I am ALWAYS open to ideas! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	6. I Could Never Hate You

**And so the Soap Opera continues!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Wow..." Elizabeta, the brunette who had found Feliks crying on the roof alittle more than an hour ago. Feliks had once again lost all self control and poured his heart out to the Hungarian. Feliks sighed.

"I-I don't know what got into me!" He said running his fingers though his pale blonde hair. "I like, totally didn't even know he was into guys until this morning and I just...went off!"

Elizabeta smiled at him softly, though inside she was expolding with yoai fangirl...ness...

"You must really love him..."

The Polish teen went bright red at the amsuption. Did he love Liet...? He smiled smally to himself.

"Yea, I guess I totally do..." He sighed frowning. "I like, completely screwed this up didn't I?"

Elizabeta smiled and stood, holding out her hand.

"It's not too late to fix it."

It wasn't unitl afer nineth bell did Feliks find Toris again...being flirted with by Alfred again... Toris caught the blonde's eye and started over. Feliks simply huffed and quickly walked, his pace only quickened when Toris called his name. Why couldn't he just tell him? He knew he was only making it worse...especially when he looked at the bruise he left on his Liet's cheek...

"He's just too stubborn for his own good sometimes." Charlie said giving her brother's crush an ice pack. He had came over looking for Feliks who had refused to come out of his room. Toris had filled the older Polish girl in on their first day.

"I just don't understand him sometimes." Toris said taking the ice pack and put it on his cheek after thanking her. Charlie laughed alittle.

"Toris, he is my brother and I _still _don't understand him half the time!" she smiled at him reassuringly. "Just give him sometime to cool down."

Toris ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"I just want to know what I did to get him so mad..." He looked at the table. "I couldn't stand it if he hated me..."

Charlie sighed in obivious exhaustion.

"I'll be right back." And with that she stormed up stairs.

Feliks was laying in his bed staring at his celing and blaring I Hate Myself For Loving You by Joan Jett and the Black Hearts when his door was kicked in by a less than happy looking Charlie.

"Like, What the heck Charlette! Don't you know how to knock?"

"Nope, now get your arse down there and make up with Toris. Quit being such a diva and tell him already, he feels the same you know."

Feliks blinked at his sister then turned away from her.

"Thats so not funny Charlie..."

Charlie sighed and sat next to him.

"Feliks, you of all people know I don't kid around like that. Honey, you should at least take a chance once in while. You know what he's worried about down there?" Feliks shook his head and Charlie smiled softly. "He's worried that you hate him. Now tell me, who does that sound like to you?"

Feliks sat up and looked at his sister.

"What if your wrong...?" Feliks asked softly, looking down after a moment. "What if he's only tying to be a good friend...?"

"Then is it really a friendship you want to loose?"

Feliks shook his head and his sister smiled.

"Then get you're arse down there and do what you need to do."

Feliks nodded and skipped down stairs. Toris looked up at the sound of foot steps and jumped out of his seat seeing who it was. The two boys started talking at the same time.

"Toris/Feliks I'm soooo sorry! Please don't hate me!"

They both stared at eachother and started laughing. Toris hugged the Polish boy tightly after they calmed down. Feliks blushed, not expecting that.

"Liet...?"

Toris only hugged the blonde tighter.

"I was so afraid you hated me, I wouldn't be able to take that..."

Feliks smiled and pulled away from the hug alittle.

"Liet, I could never-"

The blonde was cut of by the Lithuanian's lips crashing against his.

**Sorry, that as kinda a boring Chappy, just a little heads up/ self adverisement I might put up a new PolLiet soon. Anywho, I apologize for spelling, OCCness, ect. Please like, totally review! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	7. The Deal

**Thanks for the reviews guys! So glad its almost summer**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Feliks stood there in complete shock. Toris took Feliks unrespounding lips as rejection and pulled away.

"S-sorry, I-I thou-" It was the Lithuanian's turn to be cut off by a pair of Polish lips. The valley girl had snapped out of his daze and immedatly began to attack the brunette's lips. Toris blushed brightly but smiled softly and kissed back with as much wanting and passion as Feliks.

"Alright you two, either get a room or quit making out in my kitchen and help me with dinner." Charlie said leaning against the door. She walked over to the cupboard like she hadn't just walked on her brother and neighbor making out in her kitchen. The two broke the kiss, both blushing brightly and helped the older cook.

A few weeks later the two boys were sitting upstairs, just hanging out after doing homework.

"I'm serious Feliks," He said as his boyfriend modeled a cute hot pick tank top, a black mini skirt, and black leggins along with blue converse. His blonde hair had pretty butterfly clips in it. "You should go to school like that tomarrow."

Feliks went bright red and shook his.

"Like, no way Liet, no gonna happen in like a gagillion years."

The brunette sighed. He had been trying to convince the blonde to cross dress to shool all week because honestly, he was too cute when he crossed dressed. Toris didn't see the big deal. He knew quite a few of the students have crossed dressed before. Just then he got an idea.

"How about we make a deal." That got the blonde's attention. "How about if I go to school for a week cross dressing and all you need to do in cross dress for the dance at the end of each month. Deal?" Toris asked holding out his hand to shake. Feliks hesitated but shook his boyfriends hand only to be pulled into a soft, sweet kiss by the Lithuanain.

"What was that for?" Feliks asked blushing faintly. Toris smiled softly.

"So you can't break your promise, besides can't a man kiss his boyfriend with out a reason?"

Feliks giggled at the blushing Lithuanian and kissed his cheek.

"Of course Liet."

Charlie looked up hearing foot steps and seen the famliar brunette.

"Hey Toris, what's up at..." She looked at the clock. "10:30 at night?"

Toris laughed nevrously.

"I need to ask you a cross dressing question."

The evil glint in the Polish girls eyes told him that he just made a HUGE mistake.

The next morning Eduard and Raivis woke up to a truely frightening sight. They walked into the kitchen that morning to see their brother in a white dress shirt under a powder pink sweater vest and candy pink tie, a soft pink and black checkered skirt and hot converse to finish the school girl outfit. His brown hair was up in a high pony tail with pink, sparkily pom-poms and he was wearing soft colored make up with glitter in the lip bomb and eyeshadow.

Eduard cleaned his glasses to comfirm what he was seeing while the youngest of the siblings laughed uncontrolably.

"Umm...Toris...?"

"Not. A. Freaking. Word."

**-on knees begging for forgiveness- Gomen, gomen, gomen! I meant to get this up so much earlier but i lost the chappy THREE FREAKIN TIMES! Then I went to Say-chan and spent the weekend and everything else. Oh on a totally unrelated note, a very good friend of mine runs our school anime club and we're doing a cosplay for freshman fristday. Well yours truely is cosplaying as cute little Lithuania when he lived with America...take a wild guess what another one of my very good friends is cosplaying as. I'll give you a virtal cookie if you guess right. Anyway i apologize for chappy shortness, spelling, ect. Please review! I love you guys! Btw I'mma put up some challenges, check them out**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	8. Mine

**I hate writer's block and regents...not a good combo...Hi this page was claimed in the name of italy =¬= ve~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my vivid imagination**

"You're really going to go through with this?" Eduard asked slightly amused watching his brother pull at his skirt as they drove to school. Yeah, how many people can say that sentance once in their life?

"A deal's a deal." Toris said trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Was part of deal scarring me for life? Because if it was, mission accomplished there..." Raivis mumbled trying to pretend that his older brother was not driving him to school in a school girl outfit. that image was not even aloud in his mind let alone reality. Toris rolled his eyes.

"But if Peter did it then it would be cute." Eduard countered his little brother.

Raivis blushed brightly and shut up. Toris looked at his younger brother in slight confusion.

"Who is Peter?"

"He's-"

"No one." Raivis cut the older blonde off, glaring at him alittle. Eduard chuckled alittle and mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to his older sis- brother! Dang why did he have to look so much like a chick?

"So like he has a boyfriend and never told you?" Feliks asked when they met up at school. Toris nodded.

"He didn't want any of us to know, the only reason Eduard knows is because he caught them kissing when they went to pick him up from school the other day." Toris explained. He didn't get it. What was Raivis so ashamed of? Just then he heard what could only be described as a fangirl squeal. The two senior's turned only to have Elizabeta glomp Toris.

"So freaking cute~!" the yoai obessed brunette squealed, making the two males sweatdrop. This was a normal thing, it was like the two were her own personal fanfiction couple...

**_Ve~ this is an italian page break...pasta~!_**

Toris sat in class nervously as he got strange looks from some of his class mates. This had been going on all day. A least when idiot's shoved him into locker Alfred was usaully around. Unfortunatly there were some remarks (mostly from his ex girlfriend) he could have lived without.

_Oh well..._ Toris thought as we walked the empty halls to his locker during his study hall. _Feliks likes it and it's all that really matters, I can survive the week...I hope..._

It was as he finished that thought was he shoved forcifully against a locker by a tall Russian.

"Привет Торис." Ivan said in his sickly sickly sweet child-like voice. "It's been a while da?"

All the poor Lithuanian could do is shake violently and nod. Ivan scared the living hell out of him. The Russian smiled like a demonic child.

"You're so cute, like a frighten rabbit being cornered by a large dog..."

Toris gulped as the violet eyed white haired boy's face got closer to his own.

"You even got all dressed up for me..."

Toris squeezed his eyes tightly. He could feel the Russian getting closer to him, he could pratically smell the vodka on is breath. He- was that the sound of a frying pan hitting someone?

The brunette slowly opened his eyes expecting to see the frying pan weilding Hungarian only to find he was only have right. Above the unconcious Ivan stood a very ticked off looking blonde Polish boy holding a frying pan which he most likely stole from Elizabeta.

"My Liet." Feliks said glaring down at the Russian monster. "You no touchy."

**Okay, really sorry for the short chappy I promise the next one will be longer (and more drama filled). Before I forget this and the last chappy are dedicated to Say-chan (ANIMEFREAK-995)...speaking of Say-chan she's the won that did the Italian things on here (shes our group's Italy) Anyway I apologize for OCCness, spelling mistakes, ect. Oh! and Ivan said 'Hello Toris'**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	9. Charlie's Dirty Little Secert

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while been sorta busy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the 90 i got on my Bio exam!**

"He hit him with a frying pan?" Charlie laughed as Toris filled her in on the day's events. The two were sitting in her room planning the outfit for the next day. Toris nodded.

"Yeah it was awesome. I always thought Alfred and Natalia were the only ones that could bring him down."

Charlie nodded and layed a simple black dress on her bed and went back to her closet. Toris looked at the dress curiously.

"Ummmm...?" Toris said. Charlie followed his gaze and laughed.

"Sorry that one's mine, I'm going out tonight."

As if on cue Feliks popped his head in the room.

"You got a date? With who?"

The two sweatdropped. It was like he had drama senses or something...

"First off, I said I was going out, that does not mean I have a date-"

"Oh _puh-lease._" The blonde said coming into the room, doing his signature hair flip. "Look at you're practically glowing with excitement."

Charlie rolled her eyes but both boys saw a faint blush color the older blonde's cheeks.

"And secoundly even _if_ I had a date why would that be your buiness?"

Feliks just gave his older sister a look.

"Really Charlette? Did you even think about that sentance?"

Charlie just gave up. There was no winning when it came to this diva. Feliks ended up giving Charlie a complete make over. By the time he was finished Toris had to admit, she looked good. Her blonde hair was free from its usaul ponytail, as for make up she wore simple natural colored blush and eyeshadow with contacts in place of her blue rimmed glasses. A silver locket hung from her neck and a matching anklette around her ankle. The dress was a simple, flowy black dress that went a couple inches past her knees. A light blush creeped up the blonde girls cheeks as she looked her self over in the mirrior. It only grew when her brother and his boyfriend practically pushed her out the door upon hearing the doorbell ring. The two boys watched the older girl leave at the window. Feliks smiled as the car left and dragged his boyfriend over to the couch and snuggled up to him.

"I really hope Charlie has fun." Feliks yawned. "She's been like, totally stressed out lately."

Toris nodded.

"I've noticed." he replied draping his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Wonder why..."

Later that night Charlie contently made her way up the drive way. She had needed a night out. She had really a fun night. As she got near the door she saw a figure that mad her stop in her tracks.

"_O-ojciec_...?"

Meanwhile Toris was just waking up. He had fallen asleep along with Feliks. He smiled at the sleeping blonde and set a blanket on him after getting up. He headed to the door but stopped in his tracks hearing voices on the other side.

"One more week, thats all I'm asking for!" He reconized Charlie's voice but...was she crying...?

"_Nie_," a gruff voice that Toris didn't reconized said. "We had a deal Charlette. Either give me the money now or he's going back to Warsaw."

Toris paled and looked over at his boyfriend who was blissfully sleeping.

"I don't have it right now but I swear to you I'll have it by friday. Don't take that boy away from me! He's happy here, don't take that away from us too."

There was a paused. Toris was shaking at this point. What the heck were they talking about?

"Fine...three more days and thats it."

Toris head foot steps becoming fainter and fainter. A few mintues later the door knob turned and Charlie walked in still sobbing quietly and wipping her blood shot bright green eyes. She froze seeing Toris.

"T-T-Toris, wha-"

"Charlie, what the hell is going on?"

**GOMEN! Really sorry I just haven't gotten around to doing this. Oh to Fluffah Bunnay here's your virtal cookie ^.\/ Me and my friend have been making jokes about that ever since we decided our cosplays and its hilarious! **

**Translantion (please correct me if I'm wrong):**

**Nie= No**

**Ojciec= Father**

**Anyway I apologize for spelling errors, OCCness, and ect. Please review! Let your voice be heard! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	10. The Truth

**Hey people ^.\/ Hope everyone had a good 4th of July! (execpt those ho dont celebrate it...and Poor Iggy XD for those people hope you had a great day ^^) I know I confused afew people with that last chapter and hopefully this will clear some things up**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"So Let me get this straight, you _bought_ Feliks?" Toris asked the Polish woman at the other side of the table. Charlie sighed.

"In a way, yeah. My parents wanted to put into this correctional camp when they found out about his...hobby..." She looked looked over into the living room where Feliks slept blissfully unaware of the conversation currently taking place. When I found out I tried to get custidy of him but I was eighteen and just got out of highschool. It didn't exactly work out..."

"So you made them a deal?"

Charlie nodded.

"I had gotten accepted to a college here in the states and figured he would be better off with me here then with them there. I told them if they let me take Feliks here with me I'd pay them each month until he turned eighteen. I had two more monthes left to go..." She put her elbows on the table and her face in hands. "How the heck am I suppose to get the money in three days...?" She sounded on the verge of tears again. Toris stared at the table intently.

"...how much did you say you'd give them...?" The brunette asked after a mintue. Charlie looked up at him but the Lithuanian's eyes were still glued to the table.

"...It was the equalivant to 1,500 American dollars...why...?"

Toris was silent a moment more before he spoke again.

"I can help you..." That really got Charlie's attention. "I have a bank account with over 15,000 dallors in thanks to my uncle. I'm only suppose to use it if I get in real trouble or its an dire emergency. I think this would count as the secound one."

Charlie looked at her brother's boyfriend in disbelief."

"T-Toris, a-are you sure?" The blonde woman stuttered for the secound time that night. Toris nodded.

"You don't need to pay me back." Toris looked over to Feliks, who had let out a small giggle in his sleep that was accompanied by incoherant mumbling. He smiled softly. "If it means I get to keep my Feliks, then I'd gladly give it all."

The next few days flew by. Toris had desecertly given Charlie the money on Thursday. They both thought it better if Feliks didn't know. Soon tenth bell on Friday came around. Toris anixously glanced at the clock and played with the rim of his lavender sun dress. Finally the bell rang and Toris bolted out of the room, narrowly avoiding another incounter with Ivan. Ever since the inccident on Monday, Toris had became even more wary of Ivan than before. He soon tracked down his boyfriend, who was talking to Elizabeta and Alfred's brother's boyfriend, Gilbert. Toris smirked and hugged the talkative Polish teen from behind, making the blonde squeak and blush. Toris laughed and kissed his boyfriend passionatly, earning a wolf whistle from Gilbert and a fangirl squeal from Elizabeta. The two pulled away blushing brightly.

"You know what today is Feliks?" Toris asked resting his chin on his shoulder. Feliks pouted.

"Liet do I have to~?" Feliks whined.

"A deal's a deal. I'll come over to your house around six?"

Feliks huffed.

"Fine..."

"I'm way too awesome to know what you two are talking about." Gilbert said, interupting the blonde and brunette and earning a smack upside the head from Elizabeta, who had, up until then, happily been in yoai land. Ignoring the now ranting Prussian, Elizabeta smiled sweetly at the two.

"That's right its the end of the month isn't it? You still going to cross dress Toris?"

Toris smirked at his blushing boyfriend.

"No, but I know someone who is."

**Another short chappy I know and I apologize. I'll try and make the next one longer. Hopefully this cleared a few things up ^.\/ Anyway I apologize for spelling errors, OOCness, and ect. Please review! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	11. You and Me

**Umm...hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been...crazy on my end and to be honest I'm kinda depressed...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Check Yes Juliet is by We The Kings**

Toris sat in his neighbor's living room as he had a thousand times before. He chuckled alittle hearing the two siblings argue upstairs. Feliks obiviously was not going down without a fight. Finally Charlie forced her little brother downstairs, kicking and screaming just about. Toris let out a small gasp seeing him. Feliks blushed seeing his boyfriend stairing at him,. He was wearing a strapless dress that went a few inches past his knees and was covered with pink Sakura petals and a black ribbon that went around the middle of his torso. His blonde hair was up in a loose pony tail and ha a butterfly hair pin on the the side of his head. He wore black flats, probably Charlie's idea to make sure Toris looked taller, and alittle masscare and black eyeliner. If Toris didn't know any better he would say Feliks _was _a girl.

"Well, say something Liet..." Feliks mumbled blushing brightly, staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Toris snapped out his trance and smiled softly walking over to his boyfriend and kissing him softly.

"You look beautiful Feliks..." Toris smiled as the Polish teens face lite up.

"You don't look bad either Liet," Feliks grinned looking over his boyfriend who was wearing a simple blue dress shirt and jeans, he made it work.

"Alright you two, get out of here before you throw each other on the floor." Charlie said obivously amused. The dou blushed brightly. Were they that obivous? The Lithuanian grabbed Feliks' hand and lead him outside.

As expected, the two were glomped upon arivial by a certin Hungarian girl.

"OMG you guys are just too..too..." she glomped them again. "CUTE~!"

"Don't kill them Elizabeta." An Austrian teen said walking over to the girl.

"I'm not going to kill them...Alfred might kill Toris though..." The Hungarian said sweatdroping along with the two guys as Alfred gave the poor Lithuanian a bear hug.

"Alfred-kun, I think you're hurting him..." A small framed Japanese boy said quietly, making Alfred let go. Feliks clung to his Liet's arm and shot the Amercian a slight glare as usual. Alfred wrapped his arm around the Japanese man's waist and kissed his cheek, making him blush abit.

"Well now that my beautiful maiden is here, we can go."

Toris grabbed Feliks's hand and lead him into the gym. As soon as they entered the gym Alfred declared he was going to 'save his little brother from the evil Prussian' who was currently feeling the Candian up, dragging Kiku, the Japanese man, with him. Rodreich went in such of a certin Swissman and Elizbeta was already being pestered by Sadiq, a Turkish exchange student, leaving the Polish and Lithuanian men to fend for themselves.

"Liet..." Feliks whispered looking around nevrously as Toris lead him to get a drink . "Everyone is staring at me..."

The brunnette looked around and smirked a little seeing that it was true. People were staring, even in the dark he caught a few guys blushing at the sight of the Polish blonde. Toris turned and kissed him deeply and smirked more at the blush he had caused.

"Thats because you're such a head turner."

That made Feliks blush more, but it was soon forgotten upon hearing Kesha's song Blow. The Lithuanian laughed as his boyfriend dragged him over to the dance floor. Alittle while later the two were going to take a break after dancing to Angel is the Centerfold by Captin Jack when Toris heard a familar song begin to play. He grabbed the blonde's hand and smiled softly.

"Last song Feliks, I promise."

Feliks was about to interject until-

_Check yes Juliet,  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down  
On the sidwalk  
I won't go until you come outside._

Feliks smiled abit .

"Okay Liet, one more song."

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not ment to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...  
You and me..._

_You and Me_

_You and me..._

**Hey guys, sorry it was kinda a short chapter, like I said before I'm a bit depressed, I got alot of stuff going on right now and I'll try to update soon. I apologize for any and all spelling errors, OOCness and ect. Please review! Its always welcome! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	12. Save me

**Sosososososo sorry! I haven't been able to get on the computer the pass few days sooooooo yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Toris and Feliks laughed as they made there way to the blonde's house.

"That wasn't to bad now was it?" Toris teased his boyfriend.

"Okay, okay I'll like admit it wasn't totally horrible." Feliks said swinging their arms abit. The two had decided to walk home instead of taking a cab on that beautiful night. Everything had been so perfect...unfortunately perfection never last...The two were still laughing as the got to the Polish teens door.

"I should get over home, everyone is probably asleep by now." Toris said and kissed his boyfriend good night, blushing abit as the blonde got alittle more bold than usual. After what seemed like forever the kissed finally broke and the two were left blushing and panting. Toris kissed his forehead and headed over to his house. Feliks was practically glowing when he skipped into the house.

"Charlie~ I'm like ho-" His breath hitched. Instead of seeing his sister greeting him at the door he saw the last two people he ever thought he would.

"Matka...? Ojciec...?"

The next day Toris walked over to his neighbors lightly humming Centerfold by Captin Jack. A tight knot started to form in his stomach as he aproched the Polish home. He dismissed it and knocked on the door only to have it anwsered by a distraut Charlie.

"Charlie? What's wrong?"

Charlie took off her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"Toris, you should come inside and seat down." She said, unusaully timid. Toris followed the girl into the living room nevrously. It was the Lithuanian noticed the absence of Kesha music, jovial singing, and/or girlish whining.

"Where's Feliks?" Toris asked and the look on the blonde girl's face made him wish he hadn't. Charlie made him sit down and sighed.

"Toris...Toris last night they came and took him..."

"C-Charlie...? L-L-Liet...?" The Polish teen whimpered and looked around the dark room. His body ached all over, confriming that last night hadn't been a dream turned nightmare. He was in his parent's vaction house, not too far from the house his sister had bought those five monthes ago, back when he met his Liet. Back when he didn't have to worry about the beatings his parents gave him. He had been there for less than twenty-four hours and he already missed his sister, but mostly he missed Toris. He needed him. He needed him desprately.

"Save me Liet..." Feliks whispered before slipping back into unconciousness.

Toris shivered randomly as he paced back and forth his room. He felt sick to his stomach again. He had the strangest feeling Feliks was in pain. He didn't like that feeling. Not at all. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in..." Toris said sighing and sitting on his bed putting his face in his hands. He was ready to give up. He really was.

"Toris? Dude you alright?"

Toris looked up and found himself looking into the deep blue eyes of Alfred F. Jones. Toris hadn't went to school that day so he figured he had came to check up on him. Feliks was right when he said Alfred had feelings for him. Anyone could see it. But you would have to be blind not to see it was nothing more than a school boy crush. He was head over heels for Kiku and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Toris looked at his ex-boyfriend and shook his head.

"No Al...no I'm not okay..."

"Well tell the hero what's wrong." Alfred said sitting next to him. Toris couldn't help himself. He sat there and poured his heart out to his friend, even started crying. Alfred, shockily, stayed quiet the entire time and for some time after Toris was finished.

"...I think I know some one who can help..."

**Wow...this came out a bit darker than I intended...Well thart was a short drama filled chappy, I'll make the next one longer I promise. I feel so bad for feliks why must I abuse fictional charactors? **

**Translations****:**

**Matka= Mother**

**Ojciec= Father**

**Please let me know if my translation is wrong. I apologize for spelling, OOCness, translation, ect. Please review! I loving hearing what you guys think! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	13. Favors and Morals

**Omgomgomgomg sosososososososososososo sorry! I really need to get back into the habbit of updating every other day Just a heads up guys theres only two or three chapters left :'( I almost don't wanna end it but all stories must.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Yao Wang sighed looking over the paper work from his latest case. Don't get him wrong he loved his job. He just didn't like the paper work that came with it. Though these days thats all his job seemed to be. Paper work, paper work and more paper work. He was this close to throwing the acursed paperwork out the window when he head a commotion outside his office door.

"You can't go in the-" His secertary's voice was cut off by a familar calm and collected tone though for once it seemed to have a sense of urgency.

"Gomen but its very important that we be aloud to see Nii-san."

_Kiku...? What is he doing here he never comes and visits me aru..._

"Yea its a total emergency!" A louder, more obnixous (well in Yao's oppinon anyway) voice practically shouted. Yao groaned alittle to himself.

_And he's with that idiot..._

"H-he's r-right." A new, meeker voice entered the conversation, making Yao rise an eyebrow. He was almost possitive he knew all of his half-brothers friends but this voice didn't ring a bell. "P-please. A-a p-person's life is a-at stake..." The poor boy sounded on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry but-" Once again the secertary was cut off, this time by Yao pressing the button the the intercom.

"Its alright Carly." He said into the small black box. "Let them in." He needed a break from this paperwork anyway. The was a reluctant sigh before Carly replied.

"Yes sir."

A few moments later the door opened to revival the three teenage boys and the slightly ticked off looking secertary. Yao shot the young woman an apologetic smile and a look that said that he would make it up to her. She crossed her arms in a manner that said he better or she was quitting for good time. Yao chuckled lightly and shook his head basically saying that she threatened that every week and dismissed her. After Carly left Yao gave his half brother a bright smile.

"Kiku, what a nice surprise aru!"

Kiku shook his head.

"This isn't a friendly visit Nii-san, we need a favor."

Yao sighed. Of course. Kiku motioned to the brunette who Yao never seen before. He examined the lanky young man, who still seemed on the verge of tears. He had a nevrous deminer and is dark green eyes were filled with worry.

"This is Alfred's friend Toris. He really needs your help Nii-san." The Japanese teen nodded at the Lithuanian who almost imedately began to tell Yao what was going on.

Feliks cringed and fell to the floor, his cheek was burning but he didn't dare cry out in agony in fear he would be hit again. It had only been a few days but he was already starting to crawl back into the shell he had created when he first lived with his parents. He hated it, he hated the he was going into it and he couldn't stop himself. He dragged himself upstairs to patch himself. He sighed as Toris entered his mind for the three millionth time. He missed him so much it hurt. Charlie too. He wanted to see them so bad. He needed his Liet. He needed his life back.

Yao looked at the Lithuanian in other amazement. It was a wonder he had gotten through the whole story without breaking down, which he thought he was going too multiple times. Yao weighed his options. On one hand this meant more paperwork...but on the other hand his morals wouldn't allow a young boy to suffer. He sighed and looked up at the trio, who were all staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright." He said with his buiness face on. "Alright I'll do it aru."

Kiku smiled.

"Arigato Nii-san."

**-sighes- Yet another short chapter. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! -facedesks- doesn't help when my bro is bugging me to get on the comp either -facedesk again- anyway I apologize for spelling, OOCness, ect. Please review! I love to hear from yas! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	14. The Savior

**Alright guys two more chappies to go, sorry I havent updated in a while but I've been busy with school coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Feliks was on the verge of completely breaking down. Six weeks. Six weeks in hell. He hurt all over. Both physically and mentally. He couldn't take it much more. He heard a crash down stairs along with yelling. He paled.

_Oh god, please don't tell me he's drunk again..._

Feliks's first reaction was to hide. He slide between his 'bed' (which was a military style cot) and the wall. He curled up into a ball as much as he could. He was genuinely terrified. An image of Toris comforting him invaded his mind for the billionth time since he was there. He swore that it was the only thing that kept him sane. He heard more yelling. It was getting closer and closer, he just tried to make himself smaller and smaller. He began to black out. He didn't remember much. He remembered yelling, lots of people he didn't know, his parents, and finally an offical looking man with long chocolate brown hair tied up in a loose pony tail. He was holding a piece a paper and looking around the room. Finally his light brown eyes landed on the blonde Pol. He walked over toward him and knelt next to him. His eyes were soft and his smile was kind. Feliks's frighten green eyes examined him.

"W-who a-are you...?" His voice was raspy from lack of use. The man just smiled.

"My name is Yao Wang." His voice had a thick chinese accent. "I'm here to bring you back to Toris."

With that, he passed out.

Toris paced back and forth in the hall of Hetalia General Hospital. It had been about alittle more month since he first met Yao Wang. The Chinese man had said that it would take a while for the paper work for the warrent would take a while but he had pulled some stings to finally get it. He owed some much to that man. Poor Charlie was sitting in a chair facing the room her little brother was in, her face in her hands. The Polish woman looked exhausted. And she had every right to be.

"Toris!"

The Lithuanian turned and seen the Chinese man being followed by his brothers, Alfred, and Kiku. Alfred glomped him as soom as he was in range.

"How is he? Did you get to see him yet?"

Toris shook his head as the loud American realsed him.

"Not yet, the doc is still in there."

The blondish-brunette nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Well, text me when he wakes up. Kiku said that we should wait in the waiting room but I wanted to see how you guys were doing."

Toris smiled weakly.

"Thanks Al."

The group, excluding Yao, made there way back to the waiting room. Eduard hung back along with Raivis. Toris raised an eyebrow until Raivis hugged him tightly. He blinked. This was a rare occurance. The last time his little brother hugged him like this was when there dad died.

"Don't cry Toris, he'll be alright." The blonde mumbled into his brother's shirt.

_I'm crying? _Toris thought hugging back. Only then did he notice the warm liquid traveling down his cheeks. Eduard led Raivis back toward the waiting room after a few mintues. Yao put his hand on the brunette as he wiped his eyes. Toris turned and hugged him.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me and Charlie."

Yao just shrugged. Before he could say anything the doctor walked into the hall way. The two (Charlie had unintentionaly fallen asleep) looked up.

"He'll be fine, though he'll have to stay here for a while. Just until he's stable. You can go in and see him now."

Toris nodded and gently shook Charlie awake.

"Charlie, he's awake, come on."

Charlie woke up and couldn't go to the room fast enough. Toris wasn't far behind followed by Yao.

"Well it's about time, I coulda like, grown old and died waiting for you guys." Feliks said sitting smiling slightly dispite the multiple cuts and bruises on his body. Toris and Charlie couldn't help but glomp him lightly. They had their Diva back.

**I'm sorry I know its another uber short chappy but I can explain. You see at the moment I'm at Say-chan's house and I started writing this last night. Try writing a serious, dramatic chappy while watching Gabrial Ingleses (sp), Hal something, and Bill Engvall, listening to the Stereotype song (which is a very entertaining song if you dont know it), and having your best friend making you geek out everytime the key board turned against you. Which was alot.**

**Say-chan:my keyboard hates everyone especially me**

**Hikari: That and she told me to be a badass bunny...**

**Say-chan:but you were a pimpin' bunny too don't forget that**

**Hikari: -steals Prussia's pimp cane and awesome pose- That I was...don't ask...Anyway I apologize for the usual plus Say-chan's weirdness (love you) Please review! Its greatly welcomed! Ti amo guys! Say bye Say-chan**

**Say-chan:yeah yeah bye...P.S. did you know hat theres a party in swedens pants and you are cordually invited!**

**Hikari:...okay then bye~!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	15. A note of goodbye

**Sorry guys, I know that I promised another two chapters but I think I'm going to end the story now, I hit a brick wall with this. Oh well, I t was still fun to write and thank you all for all the reviews and taking the time to read my story. I love you guys! **

**Truely yours,**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	16. Never Again

Hello there, my little minions worldwide, we are planning a plan for world domination and dont forget the cookies of death machine 559 this memo will self destruct in five days.

Yours truely Hikari, the demon eater

**...or not...that was Say-chan she's letting me use her comp again. I'm in the process of moving and I still have no internet. Btw I recently found out that people from 43 different countries and I love each and everyone of you guys ^_\/ So anyway, so many people have asked me to do this so here it is. Now rememer I'm not used to writing scenes like this so bare with me here.**

Toris sat and played with his sleeping boyfriend's hair. He was looking better. He was still in the hospital. He would be for a few weeks. Charlie was outside the room talking to Yao.

"Like, they're getting totally close right Liet?"

He jumped at his boyfriend's voice and looked down, bright green orbs meeting his own.

"I think she's just greatful that he helped get you back." Toris kissed him and smiled at the blonde. "So am I."

Feliks grinned.

"Like you better be." the Pol said sticking his tounge out at the brunette. Toris chuckled and kissed him again, alittle deeper this time. He licked the bottom of the blushing blonde's lip, asking premission. Feliks hesitated a moment before allowing Toris slip his tounge into his mouth. When he finally did Toris left no space in unexpolored. He smirked when he heard a moan eminate from the blonde's throat. His tounge rubbed against Feliks's, coaxing it to play. After a battle for domince the two broke for air. Toris vaguely wondered wondered when he had climbed on top of the Pol but pushed it to the back of his mind as his lips left Feliks's and moved to his neck. The Lithuanian ghosted his lips over his pale neck and smirked when Feliks squirmed, signaling that he had found his weak spot. He kissed, licked, sucked and nipped his sensitive spot until he left his mark, earning some moans and whimpers from the blonde under him. He fiddled with the buttons on Feliks's shirt, trying to get it off when a cough interupted the two. The two went bright red when they looked up to see a smirking Charlie at the door next to Yao, Alfred, Kiku, and Elizabeta. Elizabeta was happily clicking away on her camera and awwing at the two, Alfred was cat-calling and cheering his ex one, Kiku was blushing brightly and muttering in rapid Japanese, and Yao was smirking right along with Charlie.

"Look I know you two haven't have much 'alone time' but this is a hosptial. Keep it in your pants for God's sake."

Yao nearly choked on air when Charlie said that, causing the group to laugh. Toris climbed off his boyfriend and sat neck to his bed abit awkwardly, brighter than ever.

"D-did you have to be so blunt about it aru?" Yao asked trying to regain himself,

Charlie smirked.

"Well I could have told them _what _to keep in their pants and not shove up their a-"

"That's alright Charlie, I get it." Yao said blushing faintly. Charlie laughed.

"I'm just joking. You ready to go?"

Yao nodded and Feliks smirked at his older sister.

"So where are you going Charlette?" He smirked more when he noticed a liht pink dust his sister's cheeks.

"None of your damn buiness Feliks."

Charlie grabbed Yao's hand and headed out blushing as Feliks got just about chanted 'Charlie's gotta date~'. Toris chuckled and smiled at his boyfriend. He was so happy. So bright. Toris loved that. When they had first found him he had looked so broken and lonely. Just like they had both felt when the were apart. Toris didn't want either of them to feel like that again. And as long as he was still breathing, niether would. Ever again.

The End.

**I know it was short but it was the best I could do. Once again I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this. I love you all and apologize for the usual. Please review~! Love Yours truely.**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
